Brendan's Hoenn Adventure
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Brendan is off on his Pokemon Journey. He meets and travels with a bunch of people along the way. Rating most likely will change. Will contain HoennShipping, and others.
1. Brendan Gets His First Glimpse of Hoenn

**Yay! Here is my second story. I guarantee that this story will be very long.**

**It will include HoennShipping, maybe ConflictingShipping, EthanxKris, FortuneShipping, and SoulsilverShipping, depending on what I feel like.**

**Brendan: Come on, I want everyone else to suffer...I mean...be happy like me and enter a relationship.**

**May: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! Let me do the disclaimer.**

**Leaf: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

**Me: Great. More people are invading my notes.**

* * *

"Ah, fresh air at last!" a boy with black hair covered by a white hat shouted to the skies in Littleroot Town. "Being in that moving van for about 2 days without food or water sure takes a toll on a guy." His black and orange jacket flapped with the gentle breeze.

"Brendan, dear, get in here and help me set up." the boy's mother called to her son.

"Coming, mom!" As the boy named Brendan entered the house, he came to a realization. "Wait, mom. We just took a 2 day trip from Johto to Hoenn in a moving van."

"Yeah, so?" Brendan's mom asked.

"You said that Hoenn was across the ocean. That means that we drove across the ocean in a moving van." Brendan said in disbelief.

"Go up to your room and set the clock, Brendan." Brendan's mom ignored her son's realization and ordered her son to set the clock.

"Alright." When he was finished setting his clock, Brendan came to another shocking conclusion. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"My room is the whole top floor."

"So?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll just sleep in this chair."

"Come on, mom. You need a bed to sleep in."

"Go over and greet your neighbors. They have a daughter about your age." Brendan's mom ignored Brendan's plea and informed her son about the town.

"Fine." Brendan walked out the door and noticed that Littleroot Town only had two houses. "Hoenn is really weird. Back in Cherrygrove, we had like five houses." Brendan came up to the house that wasn't his and was about to knock on the door when a girl opened the door. She was dressed in an orange shirt and had black pants. Her brown hair was tied back with a green bandana.

"What are you looking at?" The girl had a look of disgust on her face as she eyed Brendan. She pushed Brendan away, grabbed a Pokeball out of her bag, and ran off towards the outskirts of Littleroot Town.

"Seriously, that girl is weird." Brendan entered the house and saw a woman who he assumed to be the girl's mother.

"Oh, hi there. You must be Brendan. Professor Birch has told me so much about you. He told me you have black hair though." The girl's mother was definitely different from her daughter.

"Everyone thinks that my hat is hair." He pointed at the black hair coming out of his hat. "See, it's black."

"Oh. I see. Anyway, can you give this to my daughter, May? She left without it." May's mother handed Brendan a pair of white gloves. "She said she was going to Route 103, which is on the outskirts of Oldale Town." Brendan found no reason to refuse and he left May's house. As he left town, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! HELP ME!" Brendan's dad, Professor Birch, was being chased by a Zigzagoon.

"Dad, you really have to stop keeping chocolate chip cookies in your back pocket." Brendan wasn't surprised that his dad was being chased.

"OH, BRENDAN. IT'S YOU. GRAB A POKEMON OUT OF THE BAG AND SAVE ME! NOW!" Professor Birch yelled. Brendan calmly grabbed a Pokeball out of his dad's bag and sent out his favorite Pokemon, Mudkip.

"Go Mudkip. Use Tackle." The Zigzagoon was hit by the blue creature and quickly fled from the two people. "Seriously, you have to stop getting chased by weak Pokemon. This gets more and more annoying every time it happens." Professor Birch quickly regained his composure.

"You're right Brendan. I'm not going to give up the chocolate chip cookies, but I will do something else. Seeing as it's your tenth birthday today, I'll let you go on your journey to become a Pokemon Master."

"Really?" Brendan had wanted to become a Pokemon Master ever since he was five, when he saw a boy with a Pikachu become a Master at the age of thirteen.

"Yes, but I need you to help me complete the Pokedex while you're at it."

"I'm fine with that."

"However, there's one condition to my offer. You have to-"

"Wait. I have to run an errand for our neighbors. I'll just take my Mudkip and go. Bye, Dad." Brendan quickly grabbed Mudkip's Pokeball and ran off.

"That kid really has to stick around to hear what I have to say." Professor Birch sighed at began walking towards his hometown.

* * *

5 minutes later...

"So this is Oldale Town. It's not much bigger than Littleroot. Cherrygrove was much bigger. So where's Route 103?" Brendan took in the sights and sounds of the small town. As he walked around the not-so-crowded town, he saw a girl leaning over. He decided to walk over and ask the girl if she knew where Route 103.

"Um...excuse me?" As Brendan asked the girl, he realized that the girl was not much older than him. She had on a blue shirt and a short red skirt. A white hat covered her light brown hair.

"Yes? What do you want?" The girl asked cheerfully.

"Do you know where Route 103 is?"

"Yes." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So can you tell me where it is?"

"Sure. It's over there." The girl pointed northward.

"Thanks. By the way, what are you looking at?" Brendan saw some markings in the mud that looked suspiciously like human footprints.

"I'm inspecting these Pokemon footprints."

"Those are human footprints, you know."

"No, they aren't! They are from Pokemon!" The girl quickly became angry with Brendan.

"Jeez, alright, alright. Bye." Brendan then ran off in the direction the girl pointed.

* * *

May was at Route 103 training her newly acquired Torchic.

"Great job, Torchic!" Torchic chirped with agreement with her statement. May sniffed the air around and smelled something familiar and delicious. She returned Torchic to its Pokeball and ran off in the direction of the smell.

"This is where the girl pointed to. So where's May?" Brendan asked himself as he nibbled on his chocolate bar. The leaves behind him began rustling. He whirled around to see a very familiar girl on the ground begging like a Poochyena. Her tongue was out and she was drooling. Brendan sweatdropped as the girl recognized the boy and quickly got up.

"Were you just drooling...at _me_?" Brendan looked at May with a confused look.

"Yes and no." May answered. "I was drooling, but not at you. I was drooling at _that_." She pointed to the chocolate bar in Brendan's hand and saw the Pokeball strapped to his belt. "You have a Pokemon?"

"Yeah. You have one too." Brendan pointed at the Pokeball in May's hand.

"I have an idea. How about we battle? If I win, you hand over the chocolate. If I lose, you can eat it." May clutched Torchic's Pokeball tightly while she waited for an answer.

"Sure, why not?" Brendan saw no problem and quickly sent out his Mudkip.

"Mud Mudkip!" The Mudkip jumped out of its Pokeball.

"Go Torchic!" May yelled as she threw her Pokeball.

"Tor Torchic!" The tiny chicken chirped as it came out for battle.

"Torchic, start with Scratch!" The red Pokemon began scratching Mudkip with its sharp claws.

"Mudkip, counter with Tackle!" The blue Pokemon charged at its attacker to knock it back.

"Torchic, use Ember!" Red, hot embers came out of Torchic's beak.

"Mudkip, dodge and hit it with another Tackle!" Mudkip dodged the heated attack and knocked its opponent against a tree. "Tackle, again!" Before Torchic could recover from the devastating blow, Mudkip had hit it one more time to end the battle.

"Return, Torchic." May said with a tone of defeat.

"Come on back, Mudkip. Good job!" Brendan hugged Mudkip for its first official victory.

"Even though I lost, can I still have the chocolate?" May asked hopefully.

"Sure." May quickly smiled then saw that Brendan had eaten the chocolate. She exploded into a fit of rage and began chasing Brendan. "Get back here, you owe me a chocolate." Brendan began running as fast as he could away from May.

_Great. _Brendan thought as he fled from the fuming girl. _In the 3 hours I've been in Hoenn, my dad has been chased by a chocolate-deprived Zigzagoon, I've seen a girl inspecting footprints that are from her own feet, and now my psychotic neighbor is chasing me because I ate a chocolate bar. Hoenn is very different from Johto. Definitely different._

* * *

**Do you think this story is awesome? Please review.**

**May: Why did you make me beg like a Poochyena?**

**Brendan: I thought it was pretty cute.**

**May: *Blushes* T-thanks.**

**Me: I've got a question for the readers. Who do you think that girl is? She will play an integral role in the story. Anyway, bye!**


	2. A New Pokemon And Traveling Companion

**Now back to the exciting adventures of Brendan and May!**

**May: Brendan's adventures aren't exciting!**

**Me: Look, May, either you play along or I'll read your diary in front of him.**

**Brendan: Who's 'him'?**

**May: 'Him' is um...Wally?**

**Brendan: Who's Wally?**

**Me: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon, or its characters.**

* * *

"WHAT!" yelled Brendan and May simultaneously in disbelief.

"I'M NOT TRAVELING WITH HIM/HER!" screamed both of them.

"Look you two. I don't want my son getting hurt on his mission, and your dad trusted me to make sure you would be safe on your journey." Professor Birch pointed at May when he said the last part. "Now you both have your Pokemon with you, so you should get going if you want to make it to Petalburg by lunchtime. Oh, and you'll need these." He passed them 2 Pokedexes and 10 empty Pokeballs.

"Fine dad. Come on, May." Brendan gestured to May to follow him as he shuffled out the door.

* * *

(May's POV)

"Fine dad. Come on, May." Brendan gestured to me and I followed him out the door. I still can't believe that Professor Birch would make me travel with this jerk. So what if he's the son of a famous professor. I wouldn't travel with him if he was the son of the Champion. We traveled in silence the entire way to Oldale Town, thank Arceus. Just then, a girl ran up to him.

"Hi there." chimed the girl.

"Hello." Brendan reached out to shake her hand. I've seen her around, she's been hanging around here for the past few days. I think she's looking at some stupid footprints. I think I know her name. It's on the tip of my tongue.

"I remember that I didn't introduce myself. I'm Leaf. Nice to meet you." She reached out to shake Brendan's hand. So that's her name. Leaf.

"The name's Brendan. And this grouch over here is May." He pointed at me. Seriously, a 'grouch'? I'm not that grumpy. So what if I chased him because he ate some chocolate?

"So did you figure out what those footprints were?" Brendan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No. I saw you and decided to properly introduce myself." Leaf had a disappointed look on her face. "So you guys want to help me figure out where they come from?" Before I could say anything, Brendan quickly agreed.

"C'mon, May. It'll be fun. We can afford to spend a couple minutes here." Brendan cheerfully said. Great. Now he was learning from her. No way was I going to tell him that he was going towards Petalburg City.

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

"C'mon, May. It'll be fun. We can afford to spend a couple minutes here." I said to my travelling companion. She had an annoyed look on her face. That girl has to lighten up.

"So...here we are. The footprints." Leaf pointed to the spot that she was inspecting yesterday.

"Those are human footprints." May looked even more annoyed than she was before.

"No, they aren't! They are Pokemon footprints!" Leaf screamed at May.

"They are human."

"Pokemon!" This argument went on for about 5 minutes. I really couldn't tell. My Pokegear was out of batteries. I got really annoyed and decided to break it up.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All of Oldale Town looked at me curiously. As I probably flushed red, I continued to talk. "Look, guys. Can we just come to an agreement. I'm pretty sure those are human footprints."

"Ha. I told you so." May smirked as she said this.

"Okay. They are human footprints." Leaf sounded a little too cheerful when she said this. "Hey, how about I travel with you guys? I mean I have nothing to do. I came here to catch a Flygon anyway." I thought about it and finally agreed. Hey, she can get May to argue. May's pretty cute when she's arguing. Wait...did I just say that? Forget it.

"What, why are you letting her join us?" May questioned me with a pout on her face. She's also pretty cute when she pouts. Damn. Pretend I didn't just say that.

"Hey, didn't you just ask my dad why I had to join you? I thought a little female companionship would help you out." She was speechless. "Then it's settled. Leaf, you can join us."

"Yay!" Leaf cheered.

"So, May, where's Petalburg?" I had no clue where it was and I figured she knew.

"It's over there." Both May and Leaf had answered that.

"So, let's go!" I cheered to lift their spirits because they looked like they were both about to argue again.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

"So, let's go!" Brendan cheered. I have to admit, he's pretty handsome. But, I can tell that May likes him _a lot_. I really enjoy seeing young couples. I'll tease her until she admits it.

I saw so many Pokemon that I wouldn't have seen in Kanto. There were Wurmples, Zigzagoons, and other cool Pokemon. After walking for about 5 minutes, I saw another new Pokemon. It had a lily pad on its head and four stubby legs were sticking out of its blue body.

"Aww...It's so cute! I want to catch it. Go Torchic!" I checked my Pokedex and it said that the Pokemon was called a Lotad. A Grass-Water type. Torchic wouldn't be the best choice, but I saw that she was a beginner, like me, because she only had one Pokemon. "Use Scratch on that Pokemon!" Torchic began to scratch Lotad. Then Lotad did something unexpected. It used Water Gun! Even though Lotad is a Water type, it shouldn't be able to learn Water Gun through level-up. The super-effective hit nearly KO'd the small chicken. "Now use Ember!" The Fire-type attack was surprisingly strong. I guess it's because of Torchic's ability, Blaze. Blaze causes Fire type moves to get more power when the Pokemon has little health. Anyway, Lotad was knocked back and it looked tired. "Now go Pokeball!" May threw the capture device at the Pokemon. It shook a few times and there was tension in the air. When it stopped wobbling, we all breathed a sigh of relief and May cheered.

"Congratulations, May!" Brendan congratulated her. She must feel really good right now. Just as we were about to move on, some little kid came up to May.

"I saw that capture you just made. I challenge you to a battle!" The little kid grabbed a Pokeball. "Go, Zigzagoon!" I knew May's Pokemon were weak, so I decided to step in.

"I'll challenge you instead! Go Bulbasaur!" I sent out my first Pokemon, Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" My cute, green Pokemon charged and hit Zigzagoon. I simply adore my Bulbasaur, most likely because it's green. Green is my favorite color!

"Zigzagoon, use Growl!" Zigzagoon got up and made a loud growling noise.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" A seed came out of my darling Bulbasaur's bulb. Vines snaked out of the seed and wrapped around Zigzagoon. Leech Seed would continuously drain the health of Zigzagoon while healing Bulbasaur.

"Oh no! Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" Zigzagoon charged at my Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, dodge and Tackle it again!" Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and tackled Zigzagoon. With that, the battle was over. The little kid handed me some money and we left.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"This is Petalburg City?" Brendan asked his two female companions.

"Of course it is. Isn't it awesome? This place is huge." May answered.

"Not really. It's about as big as Cherrygrove. Not very big." Brendan said with a bored look on his face.

"Well, I bet Cherrygrove doesn't have a Gym. In fact, the Gym Leader here is my da-" May was bragging about the city when a middle-aged man came up and interrupted her. He was dressed in a red jacket and jeans.

"Hello there, May." The man greeted May. "And you must be Brendan. Your dad has told me so much about you. But he told me you have black hair. I can clearly see that you have white hair." The man had a curious look on his face as he spoke with Brendan.

"Everyone thinks my hat is hair! My hair is black! See, right here!" He pointed to the side of his head to show the man what he meant.

"Ah, forgive me! My name is Norman. I am the Gym Leader of Petalburg City." Norman pointed at his gym. "By the way, what are you doing here with my daughter?"

"Leaf is your daughter?" Brendan was curious as to why Leaf never told him. Both Norman and May facepalmed.

"No. May is my daughter." Norman couldn't believe that the son of a famous professor would be this stupid.

"Oh."

"Do you want to come over to the gym for some lunch?" Norman gestured towards the gym.

"We would love to." The trio answered at the same time.

* * *

(In Norman's gym)

"So this is Norman's gym. It's nothing like Falkner's gym." Brendan looked around in awe.

"Falkner?" May was curious as to who Brendan was talking about.

"Falkner was the gym leader of Violet City. I would go over sometimes. His gym had an elevator you needed to ride to get up to him. By the way Norman, could I have a gym battle?" Brendan asked.

"I would lo-" Norman's sentence was cut off by the door opening and a green-haired boy bursting through the door.

* * *

**Ooh, bad cliffhanger.**

**May: That was terrible.**

**Me: Leaf, next chapter, you're reading her diary.**

**Leaf: Yay!**

**May: Wait, what? No!**

**Me: The next chapter will introduce a new character. Well, he's not really new, but our heroes haven't met him.**

**Brendan: Heroes? I like that.**

**Me: Please review. Bye.**


	3. Wally

**Chapter 3 is here! Woo!**

**May: I don't think it's that exciting.**

**Me: Remember what I said last time?**

**May: No.**

**Leaf: I do!**

**Me: Well, Leaf is going to read your diary!**

**May: Not if she can't move! *chases Leaf***

**Me: Hopeless. That's all I'm saying. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Norman, could I have a battle?" Brendan asked._

_"I would lo-" Norman's sentence was cut off by the door opening and a green-haired boy bursting through the door._

* * *

"Norman, I'm...huff...here." The boy was panting heavily.

"Wally, what happened?" Norman looked at Wally curiously.

"Well, this is what happened." Wally began. "My mom really didn't want me to leave. She kept tugging at my arm and she didn't want me to leave." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That Mary. Always like this. She can't handle her little boy growing up. Just like my wife. She couldn't bear watching May growing up. Why, I remember warming her bott-" Norman said as he reminisced on May's childhood until he was interrupted.

"DAD! Those are private moments." May said as she flushed red. She turned her head to cover the growing blush on her face.

"Anyway, Norman. Remember what you told me yesterday?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. But I've changed my mind." Norman said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? You promised me that you would help me catch my first Pokemon." Wally was in shock. "You said 'yes' yesterday!"

"You never let me finish. **I'm **not going to help you. She is." Norman pointed at Leaf.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"I have to catch up with my daughter. You will go help Wally." Norman said with a hint of a vicious tone.

"Fine. Let's go, Wally." Leaf sighed and walked out the door with the green-haired boy.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

After we exited the gym, I decided to start a conversation with Wally.

"So, do you have a Pokemon in mind to start your journey with?" I inquired.

"I don't have a specific Pokemon in mind, but I'd like to start with a Pokemon that's green. It's my favorite color." Wally said with a smile on his face. I was about to answer until he started coughing uncontrollably. He looked really bad.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "You should go to the Pokemon Center to rest."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it. I've been sick almost my entire life." Wally told me. How can a kid like him be sick his entire life? That's not possible. I don't want to be mean, but most people would have died or healed by now.

"Anyway, didn't you say green was your favorite color?" I tried to change the subject. It felt uncomfortable talking about sicknesses.

"Yeah. I like it because it's the color of my hair." Wally said cheerfully as if the previous conversation didn't happen.

"Well, I bet I like it more than you. I like it because my last name is Green. That's my name. Leaf Green." I said proudly. I wanted to see if that green-haired kid could beat that.

"I like it more!" Wally suddenly became very angry.

"No, I like it more!" I yelled. I was just adding fuel to this argument.

"I like it more!"

"I like it more!"

"I like it more!"

"I like it more!"

"Ralts Ralts Ra-Ralts!" A new voice joined the argument. A Pokemon had gotten in between us and was copying our argument.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" That was really scary. Wally just looked at it in amazement.

"Look, Leaf! It's green! I want to catch this one!" Wally cheered. The Pokemon simply cheered along with him. I decided to check my Pokedex.

"_Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokemon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses hostility._" spoke the red device. As I was reading the Pokedex, Wally grabbed my Bulbasaur's Pokeball and sent it out.

"Go, whatever you are!" Wally shouted.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" my Pokemon said cheerfully.

"You don't address Bulbasaur as 'whatever you are'!" I was angry again.

"Oh my god!" Wally said in shock.

"What is it?" I thought something was wrong.

"Two green Pokemon battling! This is awesome!" I simply fell over anime-style. "What do I do now?" No wonder May's dad told me to help him out.

"Order my Bulbasaur to use Tackle." I answered his question.

"Use Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged at Ralts and hit it. After it got back up, Ralts' eyes glowed and Bulbasaur was surrounded by a purple aura and was thrown against a tree. That was Confusion. It was super effective on a Poison type like Bulbasaur.

"Use Tackle again!" Bulbasaur got up and charged at Ralts. It fell over and couldn't get up right away.

"Now use the Pokeball!" I told Wally.

"Gotcha. Go Pokeball!" He threw the capture ball and Ralts was sucked inside. It shook repeatedly and then stopped.

"You caught it!" I screamed.

"I caught...a green Pokemon!" I fell over anime-style again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

(May's POV)

"So, Dad, what do want to talk about?" I asked my dad.

"Sit down." He got all serious. Both of us sat down. "Brendan, why are you traveling with my daughter?"

"W-w-w-well, y-you s-s-see, m-my d-dad w-w-wanted us to st-stick t-together." Brendan was really scared of my dad. He was sweating like crazy! I don't blame him. When my dad is serious, he gets scary.

"So Professor Birch wanted you two to travel together? Then why is that other girl with you?"

"W-well, I could tell that she didn't want to travel with me. I figured a little f-female companionship would be helpful if we were going to stick together throughout our entire journey." Brendan tried to talk calmly, but he still wasn't used to my dad's voice.

"Okay. So you just want the best for her?" This was turning into an interview.

"Of course." Brendan answered this question confidently.

"Alright. Leave this room Brendan. I need to talk to May alone." He ordered my male companion to step out the door. He left, but I wasn't sure if he was listening or not.

"Why did you ask him those questions?" I was curious as to why he would ask a boy those kinds of questions.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

**Outside the gym...**

(Brendan's POV)

That was really weird. May's dad was really scary.

"Hey! Brendan!" Leaf's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it, Leaf? Where's Wally?" I asked her.

"I helped Wally catch a Ralts! And Wally's back there. He doesn't run very fast." She said cheerfully. "You should have seen it. My Bulbasaur had an awesome battle!" At the mention of the word 'battle', I remembered something.

"I didn't get my battle from Norman!" I slapped my leg angrily.

"Hey, is that May?" Leaf pointed behind me. I whirled around to see May coming out of the gym, looking at her shoes. I noticed that her face was red. I figured if she was coming out, then Norman would be done talking to her. I ran past her and into the gym.

"Norman, can I have that battle now?" I asked the Gym Leader.

"Sure, now's a perfect time." Norman happily told me. I remembered something else as he told me that. Just then, everyone came in the door.

"Wait, I just remembered something." I became all serious.

"What is it?" The four other people in the room became worried.

"I didn't eat lunch." Everyone fell anime-style.

* * *

**After lunch...**

(Normal POV)

"Let's battle!" The two battlers shouted.

"Go Vigoroth!" Norman threw his Pokeball and a white creature came out.

"Go Mudkip!" Out of Brendan's Pokeball came his Mudkip.

"Vig Vigoroth!" Vigoroth shouted.

"Mud Mudkip!" Mudkip cheered.

"Now, Brendan. For this battle to be official, you have to have 3 Pokemon, and since you have only 1, you won't get a badge." Norman reminded Brendan.

"This 1-on-1 battle will commence...**now**!" Leaf shouted.

"Vigoroth, start with Scratch!" Vigoroth slashed Mudkip with its two large claws.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Mudkip hit Vigoroth in the stomach and it stumbled backward.

"Vigoroth, use Fury Swipes!" Vigoroth began swiping at Mudkip. Mudkip was panting hard.

_This is bad. Very bad._ Brendan thought. Mudkip then began glowing blue and a jet of water came out of its mouth. The jet blasted Vigoroth into a wall. _I'm pretty sure that was Water Gun. And that blue aura must be Mudkip's ability, Torrent. I think Water type moves become more powerful when it's activated._

"Vigoroth, end this with Scratch!" Vigoroth instantly recovered and slashed Mudkip one last time. Mudkip's aura disappeared and its eyes became swirls.

"Return, Mudkip." Brendan said sadly.

"You had a good battle, Brendan. I hope to see you once again when you get 3 Pokemon." Norman congratulated Brendan.

"Thanks." Brendan whispered.

* * *

**In the Pokemon Center...**

"Man, that shower felt good!" Brendan said to his two female companions.

"You sound cheerful for someone who lost a battle really badly." Leaf stated.

"So what? It was against a really tough Gym Leader. By the way, where did Wally go?" Brendan looked around for the green-haired kid.

"He went home to show his mom his Ralts." May chimed in.

"Oh. Well, we better hit the hay. I know I'm beat." Brendan jumped onto his fluffy bed. "Goodnight." Within minutes, Brendan was sound asleep.

"Whatcha doing, May?" Leaf asked after Brendan fell asleep.

"N-nothing!" May stuttered as she closed the book she was writing in.

"Alright. If you say so." Leaf hopped into her bed and pretended to sleep.

"Guess everyone's going to bed. Might as well follow suit. Goodnight everyone." May said to herself as she closed the light. As soon as May's breathing slowed, Leaf got up out of bed. She rummaged around in May's bag until she found the book that May was writing in. The book was blue and had a sticker that said 'May's Diary. Do not read unless you are May!'

_With a sticker like that, who can stay away?_ Leaf thought. She flipped through the pages until she found the last entry. She read it to herself and she was shocked at what she saw. The book said '_Today I started my journey. With a jerk named Brendan. He's Professor Birch's son. Frankly, I don't really care who he is. He's a jerk. Anyway, a girl named Leaf joined us today. She's a little too cheerful. I'm suspicious.' _Leaf could help but smirk at this statement. She decided to skip to the bottom of the page. _'Anyway, we made it all the way to Petalburg City today. Brendan battled my dad and lost. Serves him right. Anyway, my dad thinks that I like Brendan. Before the battle, he said that he approved of me dating Brendan if I was planning to. Seriously! What's he thinking? I don't like Brendan! Although I will admit that he is pretty cute.' _Leaf saw that May scribbled that last sentence out. She closed the book and put it back into May's bag. She walked back to her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I liked that chapter. It had a bit of one-sided HoennShipping. Hooray!**

**May: No hooray.**

**Leaf: I liked reading your diary.**

**Brendan: Wait, you read May's diary?**

**May: No, she didn't! *pushes Brendan out the door***

**Me: This is turning into a fun story. Please review. Bye!**


	4. Who's Team Aqua?

****

**Chapter 4 is here! This is awesome!**

**May: No, it isn't.**

**Me: Is someone still sad about Leaf reading her diary?**

**Leaf: I liked it!**

**Brendan: Hey, guys! We have to go!**

**May: Why?**

**Brendan: Because I said so.**

**Leaf: Let's go!**

**Me: Thank Arceus they're out of here. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

May woke up to see a very peppy Leaf jumping on her bed.

"Leaf!" May said quiet enough to not wake up Brendan, who was still sleeping.

"Yes?" Leaf said at the same volume. The peppy girl stopped her jumping.

"Why were you jumping on the bed?" May asked in an annoyed tone.

"I always jump on the bed in the morning." Leaf said matter-of-factly. As she said this, Brendan stirred.

"No mom. I'm not making breakfast in the toilet. My mashed potatoes are..." Brendan mumbled. Both of his female companions chuckled at his ridiculous statement.

"So, May, what happened between you and your dad when I left to help Wally catch his Ralts?" Leaf inquired.

"Nothing much. He just told us some things to remember on our travels." May nervously answered.

"Are you sure? You were pretty red when you came out of the gym yesterday." Leaf answered with a smirk. At that moment, Brendan got up.

"Hey, guys. What time is it?" Brendan asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"About 7:30. Why?" May looked at him curiously.

"Just wondering." Just then, a green-haired boy burst in the door.

"Hey, guys. Guess what? My parents are letting go on a journey!" Wally said excitedly.

"You are lucky that none of us sleep naked." Brendan mumbled.

"That would make for a very awkward situation." May said.

"Anyway, why are you telling us?" Brendan asked.

"I didn't thank Leaf for helping me catch Ralts." Wally answered. "Thanks, Leaf."

"That's all you came here for?" Brendan was becoming annoyed.

"No. I also came to talk to Leaf. **Privately**." He emphasized the last word. "Come on." Leaf just followed him outside the room with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, I better go change." Brendan lazily got out of his bed and went outside to the bathroom. As he was walking, he heard bits of Wally and Leaf's conversation.

"...rivals...love...green...Pokemon...secret..okay?" He saw Leaf nod as he went to change. When he finished changing, his female companions were ready.

"Leaf, what did Wally say to you?" May asked the cheerful girl.

"I heard the word 'love' in that conversation." Brendan sleepily added. May's mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Ooh, did Wally make a confession?" May asked, now interested in what Wally had said.

"N-no. He said nothing of the sort." Leaf was getting nervous.

"Then what did he say?" Just then, a kid came up to the trio.

"I want to battle one of you! Now!" The kid grabbed a Pokeball and prepared to battle.

"Okay?" Brendan was startled by the sudden interruption. He gripped Mudkip's Pokeball and began to battle. "Go Mudkip!"

"Mud Mudkip!" Mudkip cheered as it came out.

"Go Seedot!" The kid sent out his Seedot to battle Brendan's Mudkip.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Mudkip charged at the Acorn Pokemon.

"Seedot, use Bide!" Seedot glowed white and began charging up power as Mudkip slammed into it.

"Mudkip, Tackle again!" Mudkip charged into its opponent and it slid across the ground. Seedot continued to glow. "Mudkip, Tackle once more!" Mudkip ran into the Grass type and Seedot fainted.

"Seedot, return. Go Zigzagoon!" A spiky-haired, brown Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. "Zigzagoon, Tackle!" The Pokemon ran in a zigzag pattern and slammed into Mudkip.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Instead of shooting a jet of cold water out of its mouth, Mudkip began kicking mud in Zigzagoon's face. _That was Mud-Slap! It is an attack that may lower accuracy if it hits_. Brendan thought. _I have an idea_. "Mudkip, keep using Mud-Slap!" The Water type continuously shot mud into Zigzagoon's face.

"Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" Zigzagoon charged at a tree and fainted. "What happened?" The boy was shocked.

"Zigzagoon had mud in its eyes, so it couldn't see where it was going." Brendan told the boy.

"Oh. Return, Zigzagoon." The boy paid Brendan his prize money and ran off to heal his Pokemon. Brendan looked behind him to see his two companions battling trainers.

"Lotad, use Water Gun!" May's Lotad shot water out of its mouth and blasted its opponent's Zigzagoon to win the battle.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Leaf's Bulbasaur was fighting a Magikarp. Vines came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and slammed the Magikarp into the ground. Both opponents recalled their Pokemon, paid the prize money, and went off to heal their injured Pokemon.

"Well, that went well." May said happily.

"Where are we going?" Leaf questioned.

"We're going to Rustboro City. It's the next city that has a gym. I'm going to enter the Hoenn League and win!" May enthusiastically cheered.

"No, you aren't." Brendan told her. "I'm going to win." Brendan pointed at himself.

"You don't even have a second Pokemon." May stuck her tongue out at Brendan.

"How do we get to Rustboro City?" Leaf asked as she interrupted their argument.

"We have to go through the Petalburg Woods." May informed her as she pointed to the woods.

"Well, we better get moving!" The trio then entered the forest.

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

So these are the Petalburg Woods. It's really dark in here. There's so many trees too. Someone's going to get lost in here. And it's most likely going to be me. I got lost in the moving van on the way here. Anyone who didn't know me very well would look at me like I'm crazy.

"This forest is teeming with Pokemon." Leaf said as she looked around in amazement. I should go and catch a Pokemon here. I walked off looking for a strong Pokemon. By the time I realized where I had gone, I was far away from the entrance of the forest. Damn.

"B-B-Brendan, where are we?" A voice behind mumbled. I whirled around to see May. That girl is really stupid.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her. Then I remembered that I never told her that I get lost easily.

"I thought you knew where we were going." She answered.

"Look, I get lost really easily. I have a really bad sense of direction." I told her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Hand it over!" A new, gruff voice yelled. I turned around to see a man dressed in a striped shirt and jeans attacking a man dressed in a suit. I had to rush over and help. I jumped in between the two people to stop the fight.

"Wait! Brendan!" May called out.

"What the...? Who are you, kid?" the man seethed. "No one gets in the way of Team Aqua, not even a kid!" Team Aqua? What in the name of Arceus is that? "Go, Poochyena!" The man who I assumed was a member of this Team Aqua sent out a black Pokemon. If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle, he'll get. Before I could send out Mudkip, a green Pokemon hopped out in front of me.

"Shroomish Shroom Shroom!" The Pokemon yelled.

"A Shroomish! I've been searching for you!" The man in the suit cheered. I checked the Pokedex.

"_Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. It loves to eat damp, composted soil in forests. If you enter a forest after a long rain, you can see many Shroomish feasting on composted soil._" the Pokedex spoke. That didn't help at all.

"Well, Shroomish. Attack!" Shroomish shot a red beam out of its head and Poochyena glowed red. Poochyena's strength was slowly getting sapped. That must be Absorb. It drains energy from a Pokemon to heal the user.

"Grr. Poochyena, Tackle!" Poochyena charged into Shroomish and it hit a tree.

"Shroomish, Absorb!" Another red beam shot out of its head and drained the health of Poochyena. I could tell that Poochyena was getting weak.

"Poochyena, Howl!" Poochyena howled loudly. Howl is supposed to boost the Attack of the user.

"Shroomish, Absorb again!" One last red beam shot out to knock out Poochyena.

"Return, Poochyena. This won't be the last time you'll see me!" The Team Aqua member ran off. Just then, May caught up to me.

"Brendan! What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I was saving this man, _Mom_." I told her.

"Thank you for saving me." The man said. "Here is a token of my appreciation." He handed me a blue and red Pokeball. "That is a Great Ball. It works better than an ordinary Pokeball. I work at the Devon Corporation in Rustboro City, so I really don't need this."

"Why was that man attacking you?" May curiously asked.

"He wanted this." The Devon employee held up a briefcase. "Good day to you two." Then he walked off.

"I suppose we should follow him, considering that neither of us knows how to get out." May told me. With that, we began following the Devon employee out of the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

**Outside the woods...**

(Normal POV)

"Where are those guys?" Leaf sighed. "It's been 10 minutes. They must have gotten lost."

"Leaf!" May shouted. She waved her hand to signal her position.

"May! Brendan!" Leaf shouted back. "Where were you guys? Did something happen between you two?" She said with a sly smile.

"We had to help some guy from the Devon Corporation get away from this guy who said he was from Team Aqua." Brendan interrupted.

"Well, Rustboro is just beyond that bridge." Leaf stated. "So, let's go!" As the trio walked towards the city, a certain mushroom Pokemon peeked out of the forest.

"Shroomish?" The Pokemon tilted its head.

* * *

**Yay! They're out of the Petalburg Woods!**

**May: I still can't believe you got us lost!**

**Brendan: Excuse me? I got myself lost. You decided to follow me.**

**Leaf: *cough* Stalker. *cough***

**Me: Anyway, what did Wally say to Leaf? Only I know. Please review. Bye!**


	5. Rustboro City

**Chapter 5! Does anyone have an idea what Wally said in the last chapter?**

**May: Leaf knows!**

**Leaf: And I'm not telling anyone!**

**Me: I'll force you to tell eventually.**

**Leaf: No, you won't.**

**Brendan: Can we move on?**

**Me: Sure. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon, or its characters.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" May asked as she slowly shuffled along a wood bridge on the way to Rustboro City.

"Be quiet, May." Leaf scolded May as she happily skipped across the bridge. "We left Petalburg about 3 hours ago. You got out of the Petalburg Woods 5 minutes ago. How can you be tired?"

"How can you be so peppy, Leaf?" May asked as her pace continuously slowed.

"Girls, relax. Another five minutes and we'll be there." Brendan told them. May let out a large, exaggerated breath. _Even though we're all about 10 years old, I feel like I'm about 5 years older than them. _Brendan thought.

"So, what do you want to do in Rustboro City?" Leaf asked. "I want to do some shopping!" _And find some green Pokemon! _She thought.

"I want to sleep." May's face lightened up slightly as she thought of sleep.

"I'm going to challenge the gym leader there." Brendan looked determined to take win his first badge. A flock of Wingull flew overhead as the trio was silent once again.

"You three..." A voice broke the awkward silence between them. The three of them were unfazed by the new voice.

"We wish to have a battle!" An almost identical voice continued. This time, Brendan turned around, always ready for a battle. He saw two little girls behind him.

"But not an ordinary battle..." The first girl said.

"A double battle!" The two girls shouted simultaneously. Brendan looked confused.

"Double battle?" Brendan had never heard of a double battle in Johto.

"It's a battle where four Pokemon battle in a two-on-two style. Most double battles are conducted with two trainers on each side, but it's possible for one Trainer to use two Pokemon for a double battle." May informed him. _Double battles are really popular in Hoenn. How could this idiot have not heard of them?_

"Oh. In that case, May, battle with me." Brendan said. May's face became red as she realized that Brendan chose her over Leaf. "Go, Mudkip!" Brendan's Water type Pokemon emerged.

"Go, Lotad!" A Lotad emerged from the Pokeball of one of the twins.

"Torchic, it's battle time!" May sent out her Fire type starter Pokemon.

"Go, Seedot!" The second twin sent out her Seed Pokemon.

"Mudkip, Tackle!" Mudkip charged in between the two opposing Pokemon. Seedot and Lotad sidestepped Mudkip's attack and Mudkip fell into the water. "What happened?" Brendan asked with a mixture of a quizzical and worried look.

"You have to choose a target in a double battle, like this. Torchic, use Ember on both of them!" Hot embers came out of Torchic's beak and blasted Lotad and Seedot.

"Lotad, use Astonish on Torchic!" Lotad calmly walked up to Torchic and then screamed loudly. Torchic was surprised at the sudden outburst and slipped on the docks. The Chick Pokemon fell into the water.

"Seedot, Bide!" Seedot glowed white and began to gather energy during the time that both of the opponents were struggling to get out of the water.

"Mudkip, Water Gun on Lotad!" Mudkip hopped out of the water and sprayed Lotad with water.

"Lotad, Absorb!" A red beam came out of Lotad's front feet **(*)** and began absorbing Mudkip's energy. Mudkip fainted from the super-effective blow.

"You did well, Mudkip. Return. You take a long rest." Brendan recalled his Pokemon and sat down on the wooden bridge. "I've got no other Pokemon to battle with, so I guess I'm out."

"Shroom Shroom Shroomish!" A voice called out to Brendan. He whirled around to see a Shroomish waddling over to him. "Shroomish!"

"Hey there, Shroomish." Brendan said as he stroked Shroomish's head. He saw that Torchic had got up out of the water and was battling its opponents alone. _I feel really bad about letting May's Torchic battle all by itself. If only there was something I could do. _Brendan thought. Shroomish nudged Brendan as gestured towards the three battling Pokemon. "You want to battle?" Shroomish nodded and hopped into the battle.

"Torchic, use Ember on Lotad!" Red, hot embers burned Lotad as it fainted.

"Return, Lotad." One of the twins pouted and recalled her Pokemon. Seedot gathered no energy since it wasn't hit by any attacks and Bide failed as Lotad was returned to its Pokeball.

"Shroomish, Attack!" Shroomish charged at Seedot and knocked it out. _I'd recognize that attack anywhere. That's Tackle. Great. All my Pokemon know Tackle. _Brendan thought.

"Return, Seedot. Congratulations..." The other twin started.

"...you two. We hope that you and your..." The first twin pointed at May then at Brendan.

"...boyfriend have a wonderful relationship together. Bye." The second twin finished. Both Brendan and May flushed red as the twins skipped off towards Rustboro.

"He's not m-my b-b-boyfriend!" May finally called. By the time she said that, the twins were long gone.

* * *

**On outskirts of Rustboro City...**

"Shroomish, you better go back home." Brendan quietly told the Pokemon after the battle. Shroomish shook its head. "Why? You have to go home." Shroomish gestured towards Mudkip's Pokeball. Brendan stared curiously for a while, and then realized what Shroomish was trying to say. "You want to come with me?" Shroomish nodded and smiled. Brendan grabbed a Pokeball out of his bag and tapped Shroomish. The ball opened and the Pokemon was sucked in. It shook on the red glove that Brendan wore and stopped, indicating that Shroomish had been caught.

"Congratulations, Brendan." Leaf cheered. Brendan strapped the Pokeball of his newly acquired Shroomish to his belt.

"Now you have two Pokemon." May said as she entered Rustboro City.

"So this is Rustboro City." Brendan said as he took in the sight of Rustboro City. Rustboro City was full of large apartments instead of houses. There were street lights put up all around the city. The ground of the City was covered with tan tiles to brighten up the city. "This is definitely bigger than Cherrygrove. Maybe even Violet City."

"Where do you want to go first?" Leaf asked her traveling partners.

"I'm going to the Pokemon Center to get us a room and to heal Mudkip." Brendan stated as he ran off to find the Pokemon Center.

"I want to go to the store to buy some things." Leaf cheerily said.

"I want to go to there." May pointed to a slightly bigger building that somehow stood out from the rest of the buildings in Rustboro.

"What's over there?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know. I just want to know." May just shrugged and began walking towards the building. Leaf simply followed her. When they got there, Leaf saw a sign that told them that the building was a Trainer's school.

"Want to go inside?" Leaf asked them. Before May could answer, something interrupted her.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" A loud voice screamed behind them. They turned around just in time for a young boy with teal hair slam into May and knock her down. "I told you to get out of the way." The boy complained as he rubbed his head. He adjusted his glasses and dusted off his green shirt as he looked up to apologize to the person he had bumped into. As the boy looked up, his eyes widened.

"May?" He asked.

"Max?" May answered.

* * *

**Inside the Pokemon Center...**

"Nurse, please heal my Pokemon." Brendan politely said as he handed her his two Pokeballs.

"They will be healed momentarily. In the mean time, you may wait here. I will call you when your Pokemon are fully healed." The nurse grabbed Brendan's Pokeballs and went off into the back room. Brendan got some food out of his backpack and walked towards the door. As he was exiting the Pokemon Center, someone ran into him and knocked him back.

"Dude! You made me drop my food." Brendan pouted as he looked at his food on the ground.

"Oh, shut it, Brendan." The kid said as he got back up. _How does he know my name? _Brendan thought as he looked up. _Oh. That's how._

"Hello to you too, Wally." Brendan said sarcastically. The black-haired child didn't seem happy to see Wally.

"Where are May and Leaf? They ditched you?" Wally inquired.

"They went over there." Brendan pointed at the Trainer's School.

"The Trainer's School, eh? You should go there sometime. Something tells me that you need to learn a lot of things."

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you. How about a battle?"

"I'm fine with that. Just let me heal my Pokemon." Wally walked past Brendan and into the Pokemon Center. Brendan grabbed his Pokemon from the nurse and went outside to the battlefield, ready to fight.

* * *

**(*)= I don't know how Lotad uses Absorb, so I'm making an assumption here.**

**Yay! Max gets a cameo. I think he's really cute. Not that I'm in love with him. He belongs to Vivi.**

**May: Who?**

**Max: N-no one!**

**Me: Max's girlfriend that will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**May: You have a girlfriend? I'm telling Mom!**

**Max: She's not my girlfriend!**

**Me: She most certainly is. At least in my story. Please review. Bye!**

**Anyway, please review. Bye!**


	6. Brendan Has His First Gym Battle

**Chapter 6 is here! I realized something after I finished writing the fifth chapter. I realized that Brendan, May, and Leaf are in their second day of adventuring and they're already at Rustboro City. Isn't that weird? I'll probably make their days go by faster later.**

**May: I like it. Then I'll be able to relax for about 4 months before the Hoenn League.**

**Me: Oh, yeah? If I want to, I can make you go through the Battle Frontier, Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh!**

**May: Please, don't!**

**Me: I'll decide later. Although, the Battle Frontier idea has hit me as a good idea. I already have a perfect ending planned out for this story.**

**May: And you've only started to write the story.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm betting everyone wants to see Brendan beat Wally.**

**Wally: Hey! I'm so going to beat Brendan.**

**Me: We'll see. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

**At the Trainer's School...**

"Who's Max?" Leaf inquired. May and Max continued to stare at each other. May regained her composure first.

"Max happens to be my little brother, Leaf." May told her. Max came up and stuck his hand out.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Leaf." Max said as Leaf shook his hand.

"Wow! He's so polite. I wonder where he gets it from. It definitely doesn't run in the family." Leaf arrogantly said.

"Hey! My dad is very polite when he wants to be." May shot back, unaware of who Leaf was really talking about. She folded her arms and looked away from the two.

"And the intelligence level doesn't run in the family either." Max whispered into Leaf's ear. Leaf chuckled.

"By the way, Max, why are you here?" May asked her little brother.

"I go to school here." Max answered.

"How come Mom didn't tell me? And how long have you been going here?" May continued to bombard Max with questions.

"Because she let me go _after_ you got your Torchic. I've been going here for about a week." Max emphasized 'after'.

"What does that have to do with anything?" May looked shocked.

"It means that you were always too busy with your training to pay attention to my business." Max sneered

"Alright. How did you get Mom to agree?"

"I told her that since you and Dad are Trainers, that I should follow in your footsteps and I should go here to be a better Trainer." Max said innocently.

"Seriously, how did you get Mom to agree?" May sneered.

"I told her that I've had no friends that are my age since the Winstrates moved away a year ago. So I suggested the Trainer's School."

"That's better. Now then, you're going to be late. Let's go inside." May walked away from Leaf and Max and entered the school.

* * *

**At the Pokemon Center...**

Wally nonchalantly walked out of the Pokemon Center and stopped at one end of the battlefield.

"Brendan, you ready?" Wally called out to his opponent, who was standing at the other side of the battlefield.

"As I'll ever be." Brendan called back. "So, who chooses first?"

"I'll do it, since I do only have one Pokemon. Go, Ralts!" Wally threw his only Pokeball. His Feeling Pokemon hopped out onto the ground.

"Go Mudkip!" Brendan's Mud Fish Pokemon jumped out to fight. "Use Water Gun!" A jet of water shot out of Mudkip's mouth and headed for Wally's Ralts.

"Dodge with Double Team!" Ralts glowed white and multiple copies of itself shot out of its body. Mudkiip's Water Gun missed its target. "Now, follow up with Confusion!" Ralts' eyes glowed and Mudkip was thrown against the white wall of the Pokemon Center. Brendan's eyes followed his Pokemon as it crashed into the wall.

"You two! Stop causing a ruckus! The elderly are trying to sleep!" An old man walked outside and yelled at the battlers.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" Another jet of water came at Ralts.

"Confusion on the Water Gun!" The jet of water was engulfed by a purple aura and redirected back at Mudkip. Mudkip was blasted back against the Pokemon Center as it fainted.

"Stop it, you two! Next time that happens, I'm going to get you!" The same old man shouted again.

"Return, Mudkip. Go Shroomish!" The Mushroom Pokemon popped out of its Pokeball.

"Oh my gosh!" Wally said with excitement. Brendan looked worried as he didn't see the excitement on Wally's face. "It's a green Pokemon!" Brendan fell anime-style.

"Shroomish, use Absorb!" A red beam shot out of Shroomish's head and Ralts turned red. Ralts was slowly losing power as Shroomish became healthier.

"Double Team, then Confusion!" Ralts made multiple copies of itself and the eyes of the copies glowed and Shroomish hit the Pokemon Center.

"That's it! You two whippersnappers are done creating a kerfuffle! Alakazam, use Psychic!" An Alakazam came out of the Pokeball that the old man held and it crossed its spoons. Brendan, Wally, and their Pokemon were frozen and then Alakazam flung them away from the Pokemon Center and sent them flying through the air.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Where's your classroom, Max?" May inquired as the three of them walked down the hallway.

"Patience, sister." Max calmly stated.

"I don't want to be patient!" May shot back.

"Seriously, I can't believe that Max is the younger brother. He seems so much more intelligent." Leaf said.

"Hey!" May shouted.

"We're here." Max said as he held the door open for the two of them. They entered to see an orange room with various desks. Children sat at the desks staring intently at the front of the classroom. A giant screen rested against the front wall. It was currently displaying Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, and Politoed.

"...and those are the various evolutions of Poliwhirl." A voice familiar to May spoke loudly.

"Hey there, Professor Birch!" May called as she waved to Brendan's father, oblivious to the fact that all the children in the room were staring at her curiously. She hopped down in front of the classroom to greet the Professor.

"Oh, hello there May!" The professor greeted the new Trainer. "Well, I have to go now. By the way, I don't see Brendan. Is he with you?" Professor Birch asked harshly.

"He went to get us a room." May answered. Just then, she heard faint screaming coming from the direction of the ceiling. As she looked up, Brendan and Wally came crashing through the ceiling and landed in front of May.

"Ow...That hurt a lot." Wally complained.

"Shut up. It's your fault that we're here." Brendan retorted.

"Great. I let you leave to go get us a room, and you come crashing in through the ceiling with Wally." May said harshly. Both of the boys looked up and the sound of May's voice and realized that they had landed in the Trainer's School.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with me!" Wally shot back.

"Sorry. We had a battle, and we annoyed an old man." Brendan scratched the back of his head.

"There you are, Brendan. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Professor Birch intervened. "I have to be going. Bye everybody." With that, the Pokemon Professor left the classroom.

"Well then, class. We better greet our guests." A female voice called out. "If you would, please introduce yourselves to my students." A woman dressed in a purple shirt and skirt, with red stockings walked towards the three currently up in the front of the classroom. Leaf ran up to join them.

"I'm Brendan." Brendan said nonchalantly.

"I'm May." May introduced herself.

"My name is Wally." The green-haired boy greeted with a somewhat serious tone.

"And I'm Leaf." Leaf greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." The class said in unison.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The woman said politely. "My name is Roxanne, and I am the teacher of this class as well as the Gym Leader of Rustboro City." Brendan's ears perked up at the mention of 'Gym Leader'. "This is my assistant, Lyra." She gestured toward a 12-year-old girl with brown hair tied into pigtails. Lyra was dressed in a green shirt, a white jacket, and blue shorts. White stockings and red shoes completed her look.

"Hello, there." The girl said politely.

"May I have a gym battle, please?" Brendan pleaded with Roxanne.

"Normally, I wouldn't accept your offer. But my students are itching to see a battle, so I will accept. However, only you will get the chance to battle today. Anyone else will have to wait until tomorrow since I am teaching a class. Everyone, to the battlefield." Roxanne politely told him. All of the students were ecstatic and they quickly got up to head toward the battlefield. When the children and Roxanne arrived at the battlefield, Brendan stood at one end and healed his Pokemon with items he brought while Roxanne walked over to the other side. "The challenger will get to choose his Pokemon first." Roxanne told her opponent.

"This 2-on-2 battle will now commence!" Leaf shouted loud enough for everyone that was watching to hear.

_I don't know what type of Pokemon that Roxanne fights with, so I'll have to guess. _Brendan thought. "Go, Shroomish!" The Mushroom Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball.

"Go, Geodude!" The Rock Pokemon emerged, ready for its gym battle. Brendan checked his Pokedex. '_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness.' _The Pokedex spoke.

"Shroomish, use Absorb!" A red beam engulfed Geodude and began draining energy from it.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Geodude grabbed a rock and flung it at Shroomish. Shroomish was sent flying and it hit Wally in the stomach.

"Oww..." Wally complained. Shroomish jumped off Wally and began spraying a yellow powder all over the battlefield. _That's Stun Spore. It can paralyze anyone who inhales it. _Brendan thought.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw again!" Geodude grabbed another rock and threw it towards Shroomish. Shroomish jumped out of the way, only for the rock to hit Wally.

"Oww..." Wally moaned.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish!" Geodude glowed white.

"Shroomish, use Absorb!" Geodude dodged the red beam that came out of Shroomish's head and headed straight for Shroomish.

"Geodude, use Rock Tomb!" Geodude slammed its fist into the ground and rocks came out and surrounded Shroomish, making it unable to move. "Use Rock Throw!" Geodude quickly grabbed and threw rocks at Shroomish. With Shroomish unable to move, it was bombarded by rocks.

"Shroomish, use Absorb!" Shroomish was unable to fire the red beam because it was being hit repeatedly.

"Wow. She's amazing." May said in awe. "Right, Max?"

"Yeah, she is." Max answered quietly. May saw that Max was not looking at the battle, but at a small girl. She also saw Leaf talking to Lyra.

"Max, I meant Roxanne, not Vivi." May smirked.

"V-v-vivi? I don't know what you're t-talking about." Max stuttered as he turned red in the face.

"Come on, Max. You really think that I don't recognize Vivi Winstrate? You played with her everyday before she moved away. Besides, she hasn't changed much. By the way, why were you staring at her?" Max immediately turned redder, if that was possible. "Do you like her?" May slurred.

"N-no." Max tried to say it confidently, but he ended up stuttering.

"Aww. Does my wittle bwother have a crush on Vivi?" May said sweetly while pinching Max's cheek. She stared back at Brendan's battle.

"Shroomish, keep trying to use Absorb!" As Geodude was about the land the final blow, it stopped dead in its tracks. _It must be the Stun Spore setting in. _Brendan thought. This time, Absorb hit its mark and Geodude fainted at the super-effective attack.

"Return, Geodude. Go, Nosepass!" A blue Pokemon with a large, red nose came out. Brendan checked his Pokedex. _'Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. Its nose is a magnet. As a result, this Pokémon always keeps its face pointing north.' _the Pokedex said.

"Shroomish, use Stun Spore!" An orange powder engulfed Nosepass to cause paralysis.

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw!" Nosepass picked up a rock and threw it at Shroomish. Even though Shroomish had been healed slightly from its last battle, it was devastated by the blow and it fainted.

"Return, Shroomish. Go Mudkip!" Brendan's starter Pokemon hopped into the battle. "Use Water Gun!" A jet of water blasted Nosepass. "Yes!" Brendan cheered, sure of his victory.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" Nosepass wasn't fazed by the water attack and it jumped into the air. As it landed, rocks shot out of the ground to immobolize Mudkip.

"Not this again. Mudkip, rapid fire Water Gun!" Mudkip quickly shot out several quick bursts of water. All of them hit their mark, but Nosepass still wasn't fazed.

"Nosepass, Rock Throw!" Nosepass grabbed a rock and slammed the rock against Mudkip's small body. As Nosepass continued to hit Mudkip, a blue aura started to materialize around Mudkip.

"Mudkip, Water Gun, full power!" Mudkip shot out a large burst of water right up Nosepass' nose. The large amount of water proved to be too much for the Compass Pokemon and it fell down, defeated.

"Congratulations. Return, Nosepass. Since you won, you win this badge. The Stone Badge." Roxanne pulled out a yellow, rectangular badge. Two of its corners were more exaggerated than the other two. "This badge allows you to use the move Cut outside of battle."

"Cut?" Brendan asked.

"You'll find out eventually. Come, class. There is much to do." Roxanne and her class went back inside the building.

"Wow. The Stone Badge." Brendan admired his badge.

"You should put it in your badge case." May told him.

"You're right. But first, I need to get a badge case." Brendan admitted. Everyone laughed at Brendan's stupidity. "Anyway, I'm kind of hungry. Let's get lunch." After lunch, the four of them sat in the Pokemon Center, thinking about what they could do.

"None of us can have a gym battle. So what should we do?" Brendan asked the three others.

"We should go shopping for Brendan's badge case." Leaf piped in.

"In that case, le-" Brendan was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...Thief! Help!" A voice called out.

"Shopping can wait, we have to help." Brendan said rashly as he ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"Wait, Brendan! You don't even know who's shouting." May called as she ran after Brendan. Leaf and Wally followed the two out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Chapter 6, done! I love PunyShipping.**

**Vivi: What's that?**

**Max: Nothing!**

**May and Me: *smirk***

**Vivi: Well, I don't want to find out. It sounds boring. Let's go, Max. *grabs Max's hand* **

**Max: *blushes***

**Vivi and Max: *walk out the door***

**Me: Darn it. I was going to tell her what PunyShipping was. Please review. Bye!**


	7. Get Those Goods!

**Chapter 7 is here! There are probably going to be a lot of battles coming up.**

**May: No! I hate this.**

**Me: You mean battle?**

**May: No, you idiot. I mean Chapter 7.**

**Brendan: I like it. It focuses on me.**

**Me: Most or all of the chapters will focus on you.**

**Brendan: Exactly.**

**Me: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...Thief! Help!" A voice called out._

_"Shopping can wait, we have to help." Brendan said rashly as he ran out of the Pokemon Center._

_"Wait, Brendan! You don't even know who's shouting." May called as she ran after Brendan. Leaf and Wally followed the two out of the Pokemon Center._

* * *

"Don't take my Goods!" The same voice yelled. Brendan ran towards the voice and saw the man he helped in the Petalburg Woods. He also saw the Team Aqua member run off into the distance. As he ran past the Devon employee, he was stopped.

"Oh, it's you!" The man said in shock. "Please help me! The blasted Team Aqua member stole my briefcase with the Devon Goods. Please help me get it back. As you can see, I have no Pokemon to protect myself." He pleaded with Brendan. Brendan simply nodded and began to run off again.

"Team Aqua again! Why do they want that briefcase?" Brendan questioned under his breath.

"Brendan!" May was struggling to keep up with the running boy. "Arceus, he has to wait for his friends." May huffed after stopping in front of the Devon employee.

"You're here too? Your friend ran off to help me recover an important item." The man explained.

"So, you made the call? Seriously, you really are careless. You let some guy steal your goods the second time he tries." By now, Leaf and Wally had caught up to May and were trying to spot Brendan amongst the trees on the Route Brendan had ran off in.

"May, stop making him feel bad. I see Brendan! He's battling some Trainer!" Leaf told the arguing girl. She grabbed May's hand and pulled her away before she could say anything else. Wally sighed and lowered his head.

"Use Water Gun!" Brendan's Mudkip jumped up and shot a jet of water at his opponent's Machop. The Fighting type fell to the ground. Without saying a word or recalling Mudkip, Brendan continued to run in the direction of the thief. Wally walked up to the kid and began talking to him. Soon after, Wally walked back to the two girls with a large stack of money in his hand.

"Did you just scam a kid out of his money?" Leaf inquired.

"No. I just told him that I was going to give the prize money to Brendan." Wally shot back defiantly.

"But you're not going to give it to him?" Leaf was getting suspicious.

"Well, if you say that, then I sort of did scam it out of him." Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Boys these days. What are you going to do with them?" Leaf shook her head in disappointment.

"You...could make out with them." Wally snickered as he said this. Leaf's response was a slap to the face. "Oww...Why do I always get hit?"

"'Cause you deserve it."

"That time I did. But what about the times I got hit during Brendan's gym battle?"

"Who cares? I don't."

"Well, I-"

"Nope. No one cares, got it?"

"Yes, mother." A silence hit the trio before the Route literally shook.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Both Wally and May covered their ears and closed their eyes. Had their eyes been open, they would have seen the rest of the people and Pokemon on the Route do the same.

"Please, miss. Don't disturb the Pokemon." A young girl pulled on Leaf's skirt to pull her attention away from the now-cringing Wally.

"Aww...Aren't you cute? I won't disturb the Pokemon, promise." Leaf patted the young girl's head before she walked away and caught up with Wally and May.

"Talk about mood swings." May muttered under her breath, being careful to not let Leaf hear.

"Tell me about it." Wally said at the same volume.

"Shroomish, Absorb on Geodude! Mudkip, Tackle on the other Shroomish!" Brendan's Shroomish shot the familiar red beam out of its head and began to sap Geodude's energy. Mudkip charged forward and slammed Shroomish, who skidded across the grass.

"Geodude, Rock Throw on Shroomish!" A Hiker called to his Geodude. The Rock-type looked for a rock and picked it up. It was about to hurl it at the Mushroom Pokemon before stopping in midair.

"Yes...There's that Stun Spore! Mudkip, Tackle Geodude while it's paralyzed!" Mudkip ran and hit Geodude out of the air, causing the rock to fall to the ground. The impact of the rock knocked Brendan's opponent's Shroomish back down.

"Shroomish, show 'em your Tackle!" A kid called to his Shroomish, who struggled to get up. Brendan, however, wouldn't give him the chance.

"Quick, Absorb, Shroomish!" Brendan's Shroomish shot the beam that signaled Absorb and drained what was left of the Shroomish's health.

"Return, Shroomish." The kid muttered as he recalled his Pokemon back to its Pokeball. He then proceeded to sit down on the ground and watch the battle unfold.

"Brendan's doing pretty good. It's his first double battle on his own and he's destroying his opponents." May said in awe. She, along with Leaf and Wally, were standing behind Brendan and watching his battle.

"It's probably just because his opponent's Pokemon stink." Wally pointed out.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" Mudkip shot a large volume of water out of its mouth. The water drenched Geodude, knocking it out.

"Return Geodude." The Hiker recalled his Pokemon and looked at Brendan. "You're really good for a kid. Here you go." He smiled and held out some money for Brendan. The kid fished some coins out of his pocket and held them out as well.

"I really have to get going. Give it to my friends when they get here." Brendan pushed their hands away.

"We're right here, you idiot." Wally said. Brendan looked behind him to see his two traveling companions and Wally.

"Oh." Brendan quickly took the money from the people he recently defeated and threw the various bills and coins at Wally. The two who were recently defeated then walked off towards Rustboro City.

"What was that for?" Wally said while trying to find a coin that he thought went down his shirt. Leaf and May sighed and began to pick up the bills.

"Well, we better get going. Team Aqua's not going to wait for us, you know." Brendan ignored Wally's question and turned to walk away.

"Who's Team Aqua?" Leaf questioned while handing the money she collected to Wally.

"Yeah, who are they?" Wally asked.

"I really don't know. One guy said that he was a part of Team Aqua and he was trying to steal that guy's briefcase, which he just did apparently." Brendan said nonchalantly. "We have to go now if we want to catch up with that guy." Brendan began walking away and the other three followed.

"Who made him the leader?" Wally asked. He looked to the two girls beside him, who simply shrugged.

"You there! How about a battle?" Another Hiker shouted. The four children looked to their right and saw that he was pointing at Brendan.

"Sorry. My Pokemon are pretty tired. How about you battle one of them?" Brendan lied and jerked a thumb backwards, indicating that he wanted the Hiker to battle one of the three.

"Sure. Who wants to battle?" The Hiker turned and asked. May, Leaf, and Wally looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. Finally, Leaf stepped up.

"I'll battle. Bulbasaur's been itching to battle, I can tell." Leaf held her only Pokemon's Pokeball as she said this.

"Well then, let's battle. Go, Geodude!" The Hiker sent out his Geodude.

"Geodude!"

"Why do all Hikers have Geodudes? Go, Bulbasaur!" Leaf sent out her Grass-Poison type. Bulbasaur stretched its legs and roared slightly.

"Bulba!"

"Start things off with a PoisonPowder!" Bulbasaur shot a purple cloud out of its bulb. Brendan gestured for May and Wally to follow him while Leaf was battling.

"Geodude, dodge!" Geodude moved quickly and narrowly avoided breathing in the powder. May and Wally got up and tiptoed away from the battle. Once they were close to Brendan, the three of them started to run. The last thing they heard before they couldn't hear them anymore was a "Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur!".

* * *

(Wally's POV)

I can't wait to get away from these people. They annoy me so much! Especially Brendan. Thank Arceus that Verdanturf Town is right at the end of Rusturf Tunnel, which is precisely where we're headed. May determined that the Team Aqua grunt's only escape route was through the Rusturf Tunnel.

"You sure about this?" Brendan questioned.

"Positive. We would have seen him otherwise." May said as we were about to enter Rusturf Tunnel. Just then, an old man ran up to us.

"You three, are you going into that tunnel?" He asked us. All three of us nodded simultaneously. "A strange man came past here and stole my Peeko! You have to save it! I cannot battle him as I have no Pokemon. Please rescue my Peeko from that man!" He pleaded. You don't know how weird it looks when an old man begs. Let me tell you, it feels wrong if you don't do anything.

"We're going in there anyway to find that guy. We'll be happy to help." I said. I really didn't want to help him, but it felt wrong not to.

"Bless you." We heard him say as we entered the tunnel.

* * *

**In the Rusturf Tunnel...**

(May's POV)

That guy was weird. Well we might as well get "Peeko" back while we're trying to get the goods.

The Rusturf Tunnel was foggy. I mean _real _foggy. I could barely see Brendan, who was about five feet in front of me. Odd pink Pokemon jumped around the tunnel. I checked my Pokedex to see what they were.

"_Whismur. The Whisper Pokemon. Its cries equal a jet plane in volume. It inhales through its ear canals. Because of this system, it can cry continually without having to catch its breath." _My Pokedex spoke. I stiffened, thinking of what would happen if those the Whismur cried. I'd probably go deaf. I could see that Wally and Brendan were also sweating. Guess they thought the same thing I did.

"Argh! Can't believe this! When I finally get the Goods, it turns out that the tunnel that's supposed to get me outta here leads to nowhere!" I heard a voice whisper angrily. Sounded like that Aqua grunt. I was about to turn the corner, when Brendan stopped me.

"Don't let him see you. He could be dangerous." He scolded. Gosh, he was starting to sound like Dad.

"_Could _being the operative word." I shot back before rounding the bend. "Hey there, mister!" I waved at the guy, who turned around and looked at me.

"You...You're that girl from the Petalburg Woods." He glared at me with evil in his eyes. I could see that the stolen briefcase was indeed clutched in his right hand. A Wingull was floating right near his head, staring off into space...err...rock.

"Yes, yes I am. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking that back." I stated as I gestured to the briefcase. I tried to put on a brave face, but I bet you that even the Aqua grunt heard my heart pounding.

"If you want it back, we'll have a little battle to see who gets it." He growled.

"Terms of the battle?" I clutched Torchic's ball (For all you perverts out there, I meant Pokeball) and I could feel that Torchic was as ready and as scared as I was.

"One-on-one. Winner gets the Goods." He picked up the "Goods" and shook the briefcase, most likely to show that whatever the "Goods" were were still in there.

"Fine by me. Go, Torchic!" I threw Torchic's Pokeball with the intent of hitting him in the face, but...my arms failed me. Torchic popped out halfway between me and him, unfortunately.

"Poochyena, let's battle!" He sent out his Poochyena, who growled deeply.

"Torchic, Ember!" Balls of fire shot out and burned Poochyena. It struggled to get up, which surprised me. How can it be that weak when the battle's only started?

"Poochyena, Bite!" Poochyena hopped up and leaped towards Torchic. It bit down on Torchic's head, **hard.**

"Torchic, shake it off, quick!" My Torchic shook its head frantically, though Poochyena kept biting. Torchic started to run around, bumping into the walls along the way. Eventually, the head injuries, from both Poochyena and the walls knocked it out. "Oh, Torchic..." I trailed off before returning my starter Pokemon back to its Pokeball. Poochyena wasn't expecting its target to disappear like that, so it fell to the ground and fainted.

"Well...I guess that's it. Hand 'em over." I walked over to the grunt and reached for the Goods, only for him to slap my hand away.

"No way, little girl. You didn't win. I'm keeping this prize." He told me. I was surprised even though I knew I shouldn't have been. "I have to take my leave now." The grunt said before sprinting off towards the entrance, or his exit.

"Wait!" I stuck out my hand (as if that was going to do anything) before I ran after him. Unfortunately, he was too fast for me and made it around the bend. Just as I slowed to a stop, I heard a scream (a guy-ish one, not a girly one) and a loud _Thump! _

I turned the corner to see Wally wrestling with the guy on the ground. Had this not been an emergency, I would have been extremely disturbed. Brendan was busy trying to pry the case from the hand of the Team Aqua member, though the grunt was determined to keep his grip.

"May! Help me out here!" Brendan said. I was in a daze and I probably took about five seconds to react. I knelt down next to the grunt and tried desperately to loosen his grip.

"Uh...Guys? What are you doing?" A familiar voice called. I looked up to see Leaf standing at the mouth of the Rusturf Tunnel with a confused look on her face.

"This guy's got something we need and he's not letting go." Wally said before he was flipped off. The boy quickly jumped back to his feet and continued to fight with the guy, even though he had a nosebleed.

"Maybe he's ticklish." Leaf chimed with a mischevious look on her face. She wiggled her fingers, ready to tickle the living snot out the grunt. Pretty soon, our opponent was cracking up and empty-handed.

"Who would've known that a tough guy like him would be so ticklish?" I sighed. "By the way, where's that Peeko thing the old man was talking about?"

"I don't even know what that is." Wally stated while trying to wipe the dried blood of his nose with a hankerchief Leaf lent to him.

"Oww...Get off me you stupid Wingull!" I heard Brendan holler. He emerged from behind the corner, the Wingull that was at the grunt's side pecking at his head furiously.

"Uhh...Brendan. You got a little something, like, attacking you." I pointed out as I sweatdropped.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Brendan finally got the Wingull under control. "Geez, why does this thing hate me?"

"Probably because you smell..." Wally muttered. Brendan shot him a nasty look.

"Let's go. We have to have this guy arrested anyway." I cut in.

"Come on, can't we let him go? He has been tortured enough." Leaf pleaded. I shook my head no. "Fine...Does anyone have any rope?" Without a word, I reached into my bag and pulled out about five feet of rope.

"I don't even want to know." Wally said.

"My dad's paranoid, okay?" I told them.

"I said I didn't want to know."

"Now you do."

"Hold still!" Brendan, who was trying to tie up the struggling Aqua grunt, mumbled.

"Let me help." Leaf put on her mischief face and proceeded to tickle the Aqua grunt again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" The grunt burst into laughter once again, filling the cave with the noise.

"What is that noise?" The old man from before came walking in. He spied the Wingull perched on Brendan's shoulder. "Peeko!" He ran over and reached for the Wingull, I mean, Peeko. Peeko pecked at his hand furiously.

"That's Peeko?" Leaf asked in disbelief.

"What did you think Peeko was?" He asked as if Peeko being a Wingull was the most normal thing in the world.

"I don't know. By the way, does Peeko...uh...hate you?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is Peeko's way of showing affection." He told us.

"Maybe we should have left him with the Team Aqua grunt." Wally said. Brendan nodded in agreement.

"There! He's all tied up!" Brendan said triumphantly.

"Let's get out of here. We have to get this back to that guy." I held up the Goods.

"I have to get going now. Please, stop by my house later." The old man then ran out of Rusturf Tunnel, Peeko still pecking at his head.

"Yeah...Not happening." Leaf murmured. "We should get going. I have shopping to do." With that, she turned around and exited the tunnel.

"I suppose I could stick around with you guys for a bit longer. First, I have to go tell my cousin what happened." Wally said. He turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wally, wait!" I called, but he was already too far ahead. "Why do I even bother? Let's go, we have to have this guy arrested." I told Brendan. He led the criminal out of the cave, leaving no one in the tunnel.

* * *

(Normal POV)

After the four had left the tunnel, a Pokemon stuck its head out of the cave.

"Whismur Whis!" The pink creature cheered as it waddled towards Brendan and May.

* * *

**Done at last! Took more than a month to do.**

**Leaf: So who's going to catch that Whismur?**

**Me: Who said anything about catching it?**

**May: So no one's catching it?**

**Me: I never said that either.**

**Brendan: You should catch it, Wally. It's like you.**

**Wally: Why?**

**Brendan: 'Cause it's girly, and therefore useless.**

**May: I'll show you girly! *Punches Brendan***

**Brendan: Oww...**

**Me: *sighs* You're so sexist, Brendan. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
